The present invention is directed to a medical electrode for temporary adhesive placement on a patient. More particularly, this invention relates to a two piece conductor adapted for interconnection between an electrolyte and suitable signal processing or monitoring equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,469 describes a disposable electrode having a two piece conductor in contact with a gel pad. The part of the conductor in contact with the gel pad is a silver plated plastic snap fastener eyelet. The second part of the conductor is a conventional metal snap fastener stud.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,055 discloses an electrode with a conductor that can be molded in one piece. The conductor formed in one piece is made of a plastic rendered conductive by including carbon and a modest percentage of metal particles. The patent further discloses an alternate embodiment in which a second part of the conductor includes a conventional metal snap fastener that is press fit onto the first conductor. The two piece conductor disclosed in both patents recited herein will interfere with an x-ray.